Getting To Know You
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: A Oneshot that takes place after the game Bayonetta. What happens when a Luka and Jeanne sit down and talk?


**[a/n]This takes place after the game Bayonetta.**

Jeanne sat on the grass outside the wall surrounding the graveyard, twirling one of her guns on her finger. She was thinking about everything that had happened. She couldn't believe she'd come so close to killingher best friend, Cereza, so many times, too. That was the one thing she regretted the most that she'd done while under Father Balder's control. That and _him_. Almost blowing that journalist halfway to heaven. Luka, if she remembered the name correctly, and she was pretty sure she did. She had nothing against him. Actually, there was something about him that fascinated her. Something about this human who was trying to prove the existence of Umbra Witches. She looked up when she saw a shadow blocking her light. She couldn't believe who it was. None other than Luka himself. 'Speak of the devil.' she thought.

"Hey." he said.

"Hello." she said, "Is there a reason you're standing over me?" She asked out of curiosity, not annoyance. There was some things she didn't remember about being under Father Balder's magic, but most of it she did. And socializing wasn't one of the things she got to do. She was under Father Balder's control for so long, and now that she was free, she really didn't know how to socialize. And, she'd never in her life had contact with humans. This was probably the closest she'd ever been to one, actually.

"Nothing really. I was just curious as to what you were thinking about. I mean, you did look deep in thought." he said. His voice was charming.

"Oh." she said.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. She hesitated for a moment, then nodded her head.  
"Good." he said, sitting next to her on the grass.

"So, your name's Jeanne?" he asked.

"Yes. And you're Luka, correct?" she said.

"You've heard of me, huh?" he said, a handsome grin crossing his face.

"Only what Bayonetta has told me, and from what I've seen of you myself."

"Oh, yes, the lovely Bayonetta. And what has she told you? Hm?" he said, leaning a little closer, as if to get her attention, even those she was already paying attention.

"You really like her, don't you?" she said, changing the subject completely.

"Well, yeah. She's nice." he said cluelessly, shrugging his shoulders a little.

"No. I mean you _really like _her." she said, this time putting emphasis on the words.

"Oh. Oh, you mean, do I _like _her?" he said, emphasizing the word in the same way she had.

"Truthfully, yeah, she's definitely special to me because she gave me the proof I needed to see that my father was right."

"Oh." she said.

"But, as far as _liking_ her, that's about as far as it goes. She's really kind of like an annoying sister, if an Umbran Witch could be my sister, that is." he said, chuckling a little.  
"You know," he continued, " I wanted to find proof that an Umbran Witch still existed. And here, I was lucky enough to find 2 of you."

"Yes, you seem to be a very lucky person, getting out of all of those dangerous situations." Jeanne said. Luka shook his head.

"No, no luck here. Only skill." he answered. Jeanne laughed a little.

"You know, you have a very pretty laugh. Has anyone ever told you that?" he said.

"Oh. Really? No, I can't say they have. Father Balder doesn't exactly toss out the compliments to people, you know." she said, smirking a little.

"Oh? That's a shame. Speaking of Father Balder, I guess I should thank you."

"Thank me for what?" she asked, now a little confused.

"Well, for a few things. For one, for freeing Bayonetta and destroying Jubileus. Without you, Bayonetta wouldn't be here, and neither would the world. Neither would I actually. Second, If you hadn't led me and Bayonetta to Father Balder, I would never have discovered that he really killed my father. And I wouldn't have seen the last Lumen Sage with my own eyes. So, thank you, for everything, I guess."

"You're welcome. I just wish I hadn't had to get so far before I did what was right." she said.

"It wasn't your fault. And, anyway, I'm glad things worked out the way they did."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because, here you sit. And, here I sit." he answered, smiling again. Jeanne stared at him for a moment. This was the first time he'd really noticed her eyes. Light blue, like ice, cold, but beautiful. He looked at her lips, bent in a confused expression, scarlet red, that shined beautifully in the light. He leaned forward, close to her face, causing her to jerk back a little.

"What are you doing?" she said. Then, a look of recognition lit up her face. "Oh, I get it." she said, smirking again. He leaned in again, kissing her. She actually enjoyed it. She never really thought she would. He loved the taste of her lips, and he couldn't get enough f it. They tasted like cherry. Breathing through their noses, they inhaled each other's scents. He smelled like a mixture of cheap cologne, and shampoo, but it was a smell she enjoyed. She smelled of tiger lilies and rose petals. They broke the kiss and sat, her leaning against him, her face head nuzzled beneath his chin. She turned her head to look up at him. Her fluttering eyelashes against his face felt like butterfly wings, or what he imagined butterfly wings would feel like, since he'd never actually felt butterfly wings before. Jeanne wasn't sure what love was, or if she could love a human man, but she was happy where she was right now. She had a special feeling for him, and if that was love, then she was in love. If not, it was something else. No matter what it was, she was content in this moment, not wanting it to end, and Luka felt the same way.

**[a/n]Yeah, I know, kind of cheesy, but I think it's nice. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.**


End file.
